


Nowhere Else I'd Rather Be

by Thormy



Series: 642 Things [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Amusement Parks, Fluff, Like really really fluffy fluff, M/M, This is fluff, janto, just fluff, that's fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thormy/pseuds/Thormy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack takes Ianto to an amusement park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nowhere Else I'd Rather Be

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so bear with me. I got a book called "642 Things To Write About" which is basically a book full of writing prompts. The prompt I used in this is: "Describe a trip to an amusement park, focusing on the colours, sounds, smells, and tastes of the day."
> 
> Enjoy! (or don't, i'm not your mother)

 "I don't want to be here." Ianto said, walking up beside Jack seconds later.

 

"Relax, Ianto. You're supposed to be having fun." Jack wrapped an arm around Ianto's waist, breathing in the deep-fried-food smell that filled the air. "Besides, you still need to ride your first roller coaster." He glanced at the other man, smirking.

**

Jack and Ianto stumbled out of the exit of the roller coaster, Jack giggling like a school girl. "Did you hear yourself?" He told Ianto, bracing him against his side. He looked as though he was about to throw up. "There is only _one_  other place I've heard sounds like that come from you."

 

Ianto flushed a deep red, which caused Jack to giggle some more, before he leaned down and kissed the Welshman quickly on the cheek.

 

Ianto's face went even more red. "Can we leave now?" 

 

 "Come on." He muttered into the other's ear. "There's just one more thing I want to do."

**

It didn't take much convincing to get Ianto to agree to ride the Ferris wheel, and now here they where, at the very top, just as the sun was starting to set.

"You can see everything from here." Ianto said, his fingers comfortably entwined with Jack's in between them.

"Yes, you can." Jack said with a chuckle.

"It's beautiful." Ianto whispered.

"Yes, it is." Jack mumbled, and when Ianto turned towards the other man, he saw that Jack wasn't talking about the city below them.

Ianto leaned in, and Jack met him half way. Their lips met, and soon after that tongues danced as well, and Ianto tasted that familiar taste that was unmistakably Jack. He knew at that moment that there was nowhere else he'd rather be.


End file.
